DSAF 2 Endings
"Dayshift at Freddy's 2: Electric Boogaloo" is a current game that was made by DirectDoggo, the creator of the first game, "Dayshift at Freddy's". Soapy Ending V2 This ending seems to be an exact replica of the previous Soapy Ending. How to achieve it is actually very simple. Just buy the drugs from the toddlers you summon at the Ballpit with licorice (Or with your friend doggo, by completing DirectDoggo's mission) and snort it in the Bathroom. Scenes of random stuff like Fredbear's Springlocks extending unusally far, the Cool Cat suit, Mysterious Giant Scuttlers, repeated images of Dave while a annoying "Why, hello there, old sport" will play out overlapping itself and Old Sport will find himself in jail, Phone Guy who was visiting Old Sport, will tell you exactly what he did during his drug trip. What Old Sport did was headbutting an old woman while screaming about doggos and "The Real Fredbear". He ate exactly 42 balls from the Ballpit in front of customers. Then finished with a cartwheel and bit Bono. Phone Guy leaves after some more dialogue and you get this ending. Easter Egg: Naming yourself Orange Guy results in a slight change in dialogue with Phone Guy, but nothing serious. Sealed Off Ending When Old Sport is in the Saferoom, put on Dave's suit (Spring Bonnie) and you'll get this ending. It doesn't matter which path you're on, or what day it is; (you cannot use it on Friday/Day 5), if you can access the Saferoom, you can get this ending. You can also get a shorter version of this ending, by just failling to put the Spring Bonnie suit during the Springlock quick time event. The ending is Old Sport in withered Spring Bonnie Springtrap with the room dusted up and him saying Fuck. The Spirits of the Kids and the Puppet confuse Old Sport for Dave, and then they activate the Springlocks on the suit Old Sport is in. After a while Phone Guy talks to Old Sport (thinking that he's Dave) then he talks about sealing the Saferoom. Old Sport fails to convince Phone Guy that's he's not Dave, and is sealed in the Saferoom. Abandoned Ending This ending is achieved by going either 3 routes: # The Phone Guy Route # The Happiest Day Route # Both After that, all you have to do is on the night before the final day is do not attend the party. After this ending you will meet up with Shadow Doggo, who will say some text before disappearing. After that, you get the end screen which is the Bad Ending screen from FNaF 3. Translation: What are you doing? So, this is it, is it? You really disappoint me. I had faith in us. You made a promise to Fredbear. You and him, a deal together. Fine. I hope you enjoy the life you've created for everyone. Almost Happy Ending This ending is one of the more depressing ones, where if you attend the party after going the Phone Guy route. You can also get a variation of this ending by failing to defeat Springtrap as Fredbear. If you do go, you and Phone Guy have fun. After that Phone Guy will meet you at the Prize Corner. He will talk with you for a while before a loud bang is heard. When that happens DaveTrap will make his appearance. He will annouce his new trick, The Bite Of '87. He will lunge at Phone Guy and the screen will go red. After that you will get a picture of a gravestone saying: The Almost Happy Ending, and Phone Guy's head is there, with a large chunk missing. Scrabble Ending This ending happens when you get a diving mask and dive into the Ballpit. You will enter a FNaF World looking glitch area with DSaF 1's Rickroll, and you have no choice to go deeper and deeper until you find old bear consequences. He will tell you that you have gone too deep, and that there is no way out. He will later offer to play board games for eternity, and the player has no choice but to accept their fate. Radical Ending To get this ending, don't choose the Gnarly Ending, and then do a full Purple Guy route. Choose Balloon Boy as the attacker (choosing Foxy will lead to the Fairly Evil Ending). Purple Guy and Old Sport complete their plan to screw up Phone Guy. Old Sport doesn't snap like in An Ending and The Real Fredbear doesn't appear. Both go to Vegas to have an unusual Honeymoon and ends with dave saying Thanks for all the help, Old Sport. An Ending (Pure Evil) This seems to be the "True End" for Dave's route, as it effects future dialogue such as the warnings, the naming Jack and his smile, and the refuse to kill kids from the offer changes to "Threaten Dave", which is a graphic description of what Old Sport will do to Dave, which involves eye sockets and hamburger meat. To get this, start from the Gnarly Ending, kill the kids, and even at the start of the game if you have a selection, if there is a text that has all of his words in purple, choose it. The ending shows every image from Radical ending except it has old sport looking more, evil and dave being scared, it also ends with dave saying your Scaring Me, Old Sport. However, if in the options you have there are no purple options, there is nothing to worry about. Only choose the purple option when you can. You got to do this for the WHOLE game, and if you even dare to not use a purple word in the whole game when your able to, the ending will be ruined and you will get the Radical Ending. After the usual biting of Mike Jr's frontal lobe and Phone Guy going nuts, instead of getting the Radical Ending, The Real Fredbear will confront you and call you a monster. You and Fredbear push aside Dave, and begin fighting. Attacks dont manage to hurt Fredbear, just keep healing. In the final part of the battle, You depress Fredbear by taunting him. Eventually his defense lowers to 0, and he loses the will to fight. You slap Fredbear and he explodes (for some reason). And then you get this ending. Both Dave and Old Sport ends up going to Vegas, but, Old Sport enters in a sadistic state which leaves Dave very scared. We can say that his soul got revenge, cause he was able to kill Fredbear & Friends, the people that killed him on the first place. Extra: Shadow Doggo will confront you at the end, saying mixed up words, characters etc. You have 2 options to respond. Translation: Well done Well done, indeed You've really created a whole legacy out of spite, haven't you? I should have intervened, but I didn't. Was this a passing fancy? Or is this your legacy? Is this really you now? (At this point, the answers appear) (Purple Text)This is who I am now. This is my legacy (After answer 1) I know you'll never be able to put yourself back together, but must you cause such suffering? Very well. Enjoy your empire of dirt. (Normal Text) I wish to wind back the clock. I've made mistakes. (After answer 2) I understand. Your sins are vast and many. Learn from your mistakes. And in future... Heed the warning of the shadow dogger. Selecting the first option changes dialogue in the game forever, making the game begin with phone guy saying that the player has a scary grin and during the name selection in the top left Old Sport's smiling face is replaced with a dark, smiling Evil face, if the player names themselves Jack Phone Guy says Old Sport looks like a jack-o lantern, and he will skip the warnings and instructions at the beginning at the game saying "I'm gonna skip the warnings, etc. in case you're gonna murder me with a butcher's knife or something". This may only be reversible through playing through again and getting the The End. Doing An End once more AND selecting the first dialogue option (Purple One) in the Shadow Doggo scene in your first An End playthrough will result in new dialogue from Shadow Doggo after the second An End, and different dialogue options. ' THIS ISN'T THE FIRST TIME I HAVE SEEN YOU LIKE THIS. I CANNOT TELL IF YOU ARE LOST, OR JUST TOO CRUEL TO UNDERSTAND. IS THIS HOW YOU GET YOUR KICKS? IS THIS HOU YOU FEEL POWERFUL OR, ARE YOU TRYING TO LURE ME OUT? I WANT TO KNOW WHY YOU KEEP DOING THIS. (Choosing the "'Perhaps I am trying to follow Henry" option) YOU ARE A FOOL IF YOU THINK YOU COULD EVER KILL YOUR WAY TO HIS DOORSTEP. HE IS GONE. I MADE SURE OF THAT. I AM GOING TO ASK OUTRIGHT: WAS IT ME YOU WERE LOOKING FOR? OR ARE YOU SEARCHING FOR THE OTHER PIECES? (Choosing the I refuse to put anything back together option) YOU SEEK ONLY TO DESTROY? YOU AREN'T AS INVINCIBLE AS YOU MAY THINK. WHEN WE NEXT MEET, I HOPE YOU WILL HAVE COME TO YOUR SENSES. (Choosing the I am trying to put the pieces back toghether, I need a hint ) Understandable If you can find me at night, I will give you a piece of the puzzle. My hiding place bears resemblance to me Put them back together. The puzzle yearns to be whole again Shadow Doggo seems to be the "God" of this game, and is way out of Old Sport's grasp. More details about it should be in Dayshift at Freddy's 3. Forgotten Ending You need to follow Dave's route but during it, refuse to help Purple Man anymore before Jimbo (the janitor) dies. Then, set your clock to 1PM for Friday, causing you to miss out Friday, coming in for Saturday instead.(setting the clock to 7:40AM will lead to the Dave variation of the Golden Bear Scrotum Ending) Old Sport ends up being accidentally killed by the Foxy Chimera (or as Dave calls it, "Nightmare Foxy") that Dave created since Foxy was supposed to "fuck him", not "fuck him up". Old Sport ends up deceased (or on life support forever apparently), with Nightmare Foxy trying to console him on his last moments. This ending seems to be foreshadowing other paths that the game provides. In the 8-bit cutscene at the end, each character represents an ending: Phone Man represents the Almost Happy Ending, Fredbear represents the Sorta Happy Ending and The End, Dave represents the Radical/Fairly Evil/Pure Evil Ending, although what ending Freddy represents is unclear, it's most likely the Confusing Ending/Scrabble Ending, since Toy Freddo doesn't seem to know why he is there. Premature Ending To get this ending, see Dave in the Saferoom as he tries to get you to help him murder five kids again. Deny the offer, and leave to go to the Prize Corner. Talk to the Marionette. The text box will state that he is slumbering.... or is he listening? Tell him about what Dave is about to do. You both will go to the Saferoom to SAVE THEM. Catching Dave before he strangles the kids with sausages, the Marionette will tickle him and trigger his Springlocks. Phone Guy will come by, saying that he heard noises. After Phone Guy hears noises he sees Dave getting killed by Springlocks and will confront him. Dave also asks him if he can go to the Bathroom and Phone Guy will get agitated. Dave asks again and Phone Guy starts screaming. He'll decide to seal Dave away in the Spring Bonnie suit. For getting the ending, you get a picture of Springtrap flipping you off for beating the game so easily, and also probably because his lungs and other organs got pierced by Springlocks. Golden Bear Scrotum Ending To get this, refuse Dave's offer to kill children, refuse Phone Guy's offer to save the Pizzeria, complete the Puppet route (optional), then set your alarm for 7:40 AM for Friday's shift. You'll get to work on time, and Phone Guy will tell you to suit up. Dave will help you into your costume and you will go out to perform. Phone Guy will keep asking you to dance, then mention modifications he's made- that if you stay still too long, the suit will wake up. The suit wakes up, and after you talk to it for a few rounds, it bites your head. The picture after getting this ending shows Orange Guy in hospital with a chunk of his head bitten off. A variation of this ending can be gotten by following Purple Guy's route, but backing out on him later on. Then after you set your alarm clock for 7:40 AM, you go into work and get suited up, it is Purple Guy that says to start dancing and that he modified the suit's settings instead of Phone Guy. Sorta Happy Ending? To get this ending, refuse Dave's and Phone Guy's offer, complete Puppet route (optional), then set your alarm for 1PM for Friday's shift. You'll miss it and sleep the rest of the day away, coming in for Saturday instead. You'll get suited up, then talk to Toy Freddy for a little while. Dave will come in and threaten to shoot up Toy Freddy and everyone in the restaurant, since he's bad with rejection from you. Phone Guy will point out how the Toy's know what a gun is, and have criminal recognition systems. After that, Toy Freddy will attack and literally eat Dave's head. Dave is killed, so that's good. But the pizzeria is getting shut down... that's also good for Old Sport, and maybe everyone working there except dave (because he is dead). And after this, the plastic bear that everybody hated, was the one who killed the man who could not die by getting crucified. rip in rest aubergine man The End. The apparent True Ending for the Phone Guy+Puppet Route, You need to successfully complete Phone Guy's Route and The Puppet's Route. If all of the objectives are finished, the same scene as the Almost Happy Ending will happen, except Fredbear will confront DaveTrap before he bites off Phone Guy's Head. You will play as Fredbear, and battle DaveTrap. DON'T ATTACK. KEEP HEALING (If you die in this fight, you will get the Almost Happy Ending). After a while, The Bite Of 87' attack will appear in the bites section. Use it to kill DaveTrap. After that Dave will say the last word "FAX" before falling into the ground in a really awkward way. After that you will enter the Happiest Day scene, where the Puppet and the children ascend. You have to walk out the way you came, and then you get this ending. The Perfect Ending (Secret Epilogue) To get this ending, during the interview with Phone Guy, name Old Sport "Jack or Kennedy." After you did that, do the True Ending route (complete Phone Guy's objectives and The Puppet's objectives). When rigging Dave's suit, Phone Guy then will ask you if you experienced the Springlock Failure. Instead of answering him, you can ask if he experienced it himself and he will respond with a story about it. He will say that his name was Peter. (This is not required) After it, attend Friday (Fifth day) and the Saturday Party. In the party, you can choose to call him Peter than Scott. That will result in an extended conversation between Peter and Jack. After the extended conversation, DaveTrap escapes and is confronted by Fredbear. You'll play as Fredbear and fight Dave. Remember that attacks won't damage DaveTrap, keep healing until you get The Bite Of 87' ability and use it to kill Dave (if you die in this fight then you will get almost happy ending). After the fight, you will enter the Happiest Day scene, but with a minor change. The Puppet will only tell your name, It won't say that it's not your real name, nor that you became a body count just like the children. After the True Ending's screen and a Thank You screen, you'll get a secret cutscene, showing Peter, his wife Caroline, his dog and Jack (AKA Old Sport) together in a house, sitting on a couch with Old Sport smiling a few seconds after he sits on the couch. After the cutscene, the title screen appears. (Extra Fact: If this is done after the An End and picking option 1, it may affect the The End cutscene with Shadow Doggo appearing, this time with readable sentences about how he told Fredbear about what you did to him and will mention that he forgives you. If the Pure Evil ending was not completed (you ended it while fighting Fredbear) or you picked the second option, Shadow Doggo will instead mention how glad he is that Old Sport/Jack redeemed himself, nothing to drastic) Fairly Evil Ending To get this ending, help Dave with his plans, then on Friday night, choose Foxy to rig for Saturday morning over Balloon Boy. For Saturday, you'll play as Phone Guy trying to set up a sting operation for Dave. It fails, Old Sport comes into work despite being fired, and they tell you to meet them in Party Room 1. Phone Guy goes there, and see's Nightmare Foxy - the Withered Foxy with nightmare teeth, a really long tongue, and lingerie. Nightmare Foxy bites into his head, as Old Sport and Dave get ready to go to Vegas (If you had An End you would have Old Sport come in his pure evil form, nothing changes except the yer bet your ass its ready to it sure is, friend) Confusing Ending To get this ending,the player will then have to choose either Phone Guy or Puppet's routes, but not complete them, if the player skips work on Friday (by setting the clock to 1PM), they will automatically see a doggo and pet them, getting bitten and mauled badly, Phoney will then meet you in his office and a few scenes will play out, saying you think your nervous systems are fried, then you say you are struggling to stay alive, you will meet at a vet with Phoney, he will tell you that the doggo had rabies and was supposed to be put down but Phoney mixed up the names of the doggo and Old Sport, so the doggo was sent to Old Sport's house and Old Sport was somehow put down because he was in a bear suit. bork Marionn-Ending To get this ending the player accepts Dave's offer but does not have enough time to tamper with the robots, the player must then set their alarm clock to "1 PM I dunno" and skip the day, the next day Phone Guy will tell the player to go to the Prize Corner, where then they will meet the Marionette, which will starts ranting about Old Sport, and eventually kill him with his sharp teeth referencing another Bite of 87' event. Eggplant Ending To get this ending, follow the An Ending/Radical Ending. When Dave tells you to punch in the numbers on the phone, pick the incorrect numbers. After exactly three tries, Dave will get angry, giving you the Eggplant Ending, which shows a newspaper article that says that he shoved a whole eggplant up Old Sport's urethra. The Nightman Cameth Ending To get this ending, in the fight between the Dayman and the Nightman, lose the fight. Dayman loses to the Nightman, consequently the Nightman gains the ability to control both Light and Darkness. He cameth, and the game just end. it doesnt matter what ending your trying to get, as long as its leading to the nightman minigame "Balloon Sword" Ending To get this ending, go to Party Room 2 and then choose to make a Balloon Sword, after that choose to fight. Phoney, when options are given again choose to stab him with the balloon sword. Old Sport accidentally impales Phone Guy. Old Sports has a mini chat with phone guy, at the end of the conversation, Old Sport can ask how was that even possible into which Phone Guy says his body is fragile, or old sport says im going to jail aren't I and phone guy responds with Oh Yes. Old Sport ends up going to jail. '"Trumpet" Ending''' To get this ending you need to acquire the trumpet item (You can get it doing the King Doggo side-quest, then asking his servant to fetch it to you). After that go perform in any room and select the option to choose the Trumpet. Families start to leave and then Phone Guy gets mad at Old Sports terrible abilities, Old Sport refuses to stop playing after phone guy says to stop, then Phone Guy snaps and kills Old Sport. "Strangled" Ending To get this ending you need to go to Party Room 1 and 'Scream about How Party Room 2 is better' and keep doing that and eventually you will get strangled by the Phone for "Encouraging Immigration". "Ballpit" Ending To get this outcome, you have to try and enter the Ballpit without the diving mask. A journal screen will appear telling that Old Sport disappeared and that there are no traces of him but they think a monster lurks beneath the ballpit. ??? Ending There is an ending where something happens where you do the An Ending twice. I am attempting to find this out, hopefully try to find more about this ending soon. You do get some new words and some new choices. NEW - Clicking the arcade machine that is dark several times in the night minigames after choosing the orange option provides you with a likely scrambled link from Shadow Doggo - kwws://l.lpjxu.frp/2EqIFw0.sqj When deciphering it, it links to ☀https://i.imgur.com/2BnFCt9.png/. When going to the link, it shows a darkened image with some text that you have to decipher. After it is deciphered, it translates to: WE ARE HERE. HERE WE ARE. DON'T STOP NOW. YOU'VE COME SO FAR. THE END IS NOW IN SIGHT. A MORTAL MAN GIVEN NEW LIFE. ON A MISSION TO PUT THEM BACK TOGETHER. ON THE STAGE, YOU CAN SEE THEM. BEARS, CHICKENS, AND FOXES TOO. BUT, THE RABBIT EXUDES AUBERGINE. THE RABBIT IS NOT EMPTY. ACROSS SPACE AND TIME, I CAN SEE THEM. EVERY PIECE OF THE PUZZLE. ONCE INSEPARABLE. YOUNGEST, MIDDLE AND ELDEST TOO. ALL SLAIN IN THE BEAR'S CAVE. NO STRINGS, NO LOCKS. NO GODS, NO MASTERS. NO DISORDER, NO VIOLENCE. ACROSS SPACE AND TIME, I HAVE FOUND THEM. I AM THE GATHERER. AND GATHERED THE PIECES, I HAVE. YOU MUST PUT THEM TOGETHER. IN TINY FRAGMENTS, THEY REMAIN. IN EVERY NOOK AND EVERY CRANNY. IF YOU SEARCH, YOU WILL FIND IT. THE TRAGIC TALE OF THE KENNEDY FAMILY. BUT, DO NOT BECOME TOO DISTRACTED BY MYSTERIES AND FUN. HEED THE WARNING OF THE SHADOW DOGGER: "A JACK OF ALL TRADES IS A MASTER OF NONE." Fun Fact: The original link to the Imgur post got deleted. After DirectDoggo found this out, he reposted it. Alphahorm's edit: I wandered in the game and did an ending twice trying to find how to get this ending, to no avail. however, I did find something interesting: the Night Minigame of Withered Freddy when you need to become the dayman i went in my second route through every room for hints and found in the saferoom the shadow doggo layered on the fredbear suit. afterwards i tried approaching it and it went to the left through the wall. this may be a hint like in the text he says in your second route of an ending when choosing the henry option and choosing that you want to put the pieces together. Anyone got a clue on what the title for the ??? ending actually IS? note: from a editor who got the ??? ending fuckin nothing happens the shadow doggo just says something different and you get different choices but that happens with you choose purple text but if you say your trying to follow henry the shadow doggo will say 'you can't kill to his doorstep' then choose the orange text in the first minigame you will see the shadow doggo in the safe room i do not know if you can follow him though Category:Dayshift at Freddy's 2 Category:DSAF 2 Category:Endings